The Innocent souls
by Yumeyasuke
Summary: Spring is almost over” signed Inuyasha miserable to the sky “Kagome”
1. Inuyasha’s sorrow

**Author's note:** This is my new fanfics I hope that everybody likes it - Can anyone please edit my fanfiction for me? I know I have some grammar problem and I need someone to edit it for me...can anyone do me this favor? Thx Enjoy the story!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

[**_The innocent souls_**]

Chapter 1 [Inuyasha's sorrow]

"Spring is almost over..." signed Inuyasha miserable to the sky "Kagome..."

Is been two years since the day Kagome died. Inuyasha was like this since then...

"Is been two years Kagome...I still remember the day you died...Kagome...How I wish that I can see you again! After your long gone, my heart feel so empty...Kagome...Where are you?..." said Inuyasha desolated.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Be happy! I don't think Kagome want to see you like this!" said Sango as she pat inuyasha's shouder.

"..." Inuyasha signed.

"Come on! I bet that Kagome will be so mad if she sees you like this! And plus, she's already passed away so what's the point for you to feel bad about it now?" said Miroku.

"There is a point! You watch me! I will bring her back!" said Inuyasha, getting mad.

"Trust me Inuyasha, she won't come back! Just forget about her and move on! She's gone!" said Miroku.

"YOU THINK THAT SHE'S GONE? LISTEN! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS OR HOW SHE IS, SHE WILL ALWYS BE IN MY HEART! DON'T MATTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I WILL BRING HER BACK! IF I CAN'T FIND HER THIS LIFE, THEN I'LL SERCH FOR HER IN MY NEXT LIFE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" said Inuyasha firmly, walking madly toward the well.

"Miroku, do you think that he will be okay?" asked Sango worrily.

"Well I don't know...But if he can't drop off all the memories of Kagome, then he's gonna have a hard time..." said Miroku.

"Do you think that there is a way for him to drop off?" asked Sango.

"I don't think so...Inuyasha will never get over Kagome, unless...." Said Miroku slowly.

"Unless?" asked Sango.

"Unless that some miracle happened to him..." said Miroku firmly.

"Oh..." Said Sango, looking toward the sky. "poor Kagome...poor Inuyahsha..."

"Don't worrie Sango!" Said Miroku softly, walking up to her and gived her a warm hug. "They love each other! Their love will protect them...both of them..." Miroku smiled

"Yeah!" Sango smiled too.

Ok I finished...I just hope my poor grammar dosen't bother you continue the story... Anyways... If any of you want to do me a favor just to edit my grammar, that will be so great! Please contact me at - thx so much!


	2. Kagome's long gone

**Author's note:** Okay chapter 2 is here! I hope everybody enjoys it! -

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

[**_The innocent souls_**]

Chapter 2 [Kagome's long gone]

Inuyasha walk slowly toward the well. "Kagome...Whenever you run off to your time, I always waited here for you. And right now, I'm here again, just to wait for you...But where are you?..." asked Inuyasha sadly.

There is no answer but the sound of the wind rushing through the woods...Inuyasha walk up to the well and looked down...

"Kagome..."

Flashbacks

"NOOO! Stop hurting him! STOP!" yelled Kagome sadly with tears.

"Hahaha! Inuyasha! You foolish demon! You need a woman to protect you?" Naraku laughed.

"Errr..." said Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha! Your life is over! DIE!" said Naraku loudly as he throw the sword...

"NOOO!" yelled Kagome, running toward Inuyasha...

SLASH!

The long silver sword goes right into Kagome's body...

"AHH!" yelled Kagome painly as she falls over...

"KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU! KAGOME ANSWER ME!" shouted Inuyasha, squat beside her like a nice little puppy.

"Inu-Inuyasha...Are...you o-okay? Did..you get...hurt?" Kagome asked Inuyahsa slowly.

"Wench! I'm okay! But you....errr..WHY ARE YOU SUFFERING YOURSELF? WHY?" yelled Inuyasha sadly, huged her softly.

"For...you Inu-yasha...I...rather let myself...get hurt than seeing you do." Said Kagome, tears rolled down silently from her light pink cheek.

"KAGOME! This is no worth it! Kagome I don't worth you to sacrifice yourself!" yelled Inuyahsa.

"You worth it Inu- yasha...to me, you..will alwys...do" said Kagome slowly

"Kagome..." Inuyasha cried.

'Inuyasha, there was something...that I want to tell you long time ago...Is just, that...I never got a chance...to tell you...Inuyasha...I...love...you" said Kagome.

"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha surprised. 

Kagome raised her face and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha was shocked, but then he returned his kiss. Two lips keep closly together...in the beautiful spring....

Suddenly Inuyasha felt cold and disappointed...Kagome's lips are no longer with Inuyasha's, she had left the world with her angel and Inuyasha's love...

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" shouted Inuyasha loudly to the dark sky.

End flashback

"Kagome, how could you....I didn't even got a chance to say "I love you" back..." said Inuyasha sadly.

Ok this is the second chapter, so how was it peoples? Please don't kill me with your hammers because of my bad grammar....haha Please review -


	3. Naraku’s appearance

**Author's note:** This is the third chapter...I know this chapter is a little bit boring but please enjoy it as much as I do k? -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

[**_The innocent souls_**]

Chapter 3 [Naraku's appearance]

"Kagome...KAGOME! DON'T GO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! Ka..." Inuyasha was talking to himself in his dream again. This was the "x" time he was talking to himself in his dream.

"Inuyasha is talking to himself again..." said Shippou, worriedly.

"Ha. Don't worry Shippou. He dreams about Kagome's death 24/7 (This means 24 hour, 7 days)" said Miroku.

"Oh Kagome...I love you too!" Inuyasha said in his dream.

"I guess not..." Miroku giggled.

POMP!

A loud sound was coming from the dense wood...

"What was that?" asked Miroku, curiously.

"ER! What is that goddamn thing that interrupted my sweet dream! ARGH! I almost got kiss with..." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Huh?..." said Inuyasha, as he looked around. "What? You guys are all awake?"

"Well DUH!" Shippou said angrily. "Oh yeah, you just said that you almost got a kiss with...so who is that person?" asked Shippou, pretending to be stupid.

"WHAT? What do you mean? I...kiss? WHAT?! You kidding me?" Inuyasha said with a fake smile.

"No, of course not! I heard you say, "Kagome, I love you!" Shippou laughed.

"WHAT? NO I DIDN'T! NO!" said Inuyasha, his face turned complete red like a beet.

POMP!

There is was again...

Suddenly, an evil voice came from the sky saying, "HAHAHA! INUYASHA! MISSING YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT THERE? HAHA!"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha howled.

"YES! Well well, you've been missing your girlfriend for completely 2 years! Want her back?" asked Naraku mockingly.

"WHAT are you up to, you bastard?" asked Inuyasha angrily. He hated it when people played mind tricks on him.

"I'm up to nothing, Inu boy and by the way, I'm not a bastard! HAHA! There is a way for you to bring her back! And that is..." Naraku stopped.

"Kill me!" he stopped again.

"After you have killed me, her soul will be free again," Naraku said.

"HA! You don't even have to tell me! I will kill you! Right NOW!" Inuyasha yelled, and took out his shining sword.

"ARGH!" Inuyasha howled as he swung his sword towards Naraku.

POMP!

Out of nowhere, a huge explosion could be seen, sending thousands of pieces of rocks everywhere.

"AH!" yelled Shippou," My god!" A huge rock was coming down and headed directly to Shippou.

Inuyasha ran towards Shippou and brought him to somewhere save.

"HAHAHA INYASHA! I'M LOOING FORWARD FOR THE DAY YOU GONNA KILL ME! AHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHA" Naraku laughed and suddenly vanished.

"Naraku! You traitor! You idiot! I will kill you! SOMEDAY!" Inuyasha yelled firmly.

"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!" Shippou yelled

POMP!

A huge rock dropped on Inuyasha's body...

"Inuyasha isn't able to think about anything! The pain is rushing inside his body. He can't breath!" Shippou frantically yelled.

"ARGH! It hurts! There isn't anything I want but Kagome...Too bad that she is already...dead...Kagome..." Inuyasha said weakly under the rock...

'I'm gonna die...I'm gonna go where Kagome is, and live with her forever....forever...f-o-r-e-v-e-r...' Inuyasha thought as hot tears rolled down from his cheek...

A/N:Ok this is the fourth chapter....I know it is boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be much better! Reviews please and please don't kill me cuz of this boring chapter -


End file.
